Murmuring Promises
by twiobsession14
Summary: Bella can't stop worrying after finding out she's pregnant. Edward tries to ease her worries with some reassurance. My entry for the Love Through Lemons Contest, hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes. One-shot. E/B. All Human. M for Lemon and language.


**Love Through Lemons Contest**

**hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes**

**Rating: M**

**All Human**

**POV: Bella**

**Summary: Bella can't stop worrying after finding out she's pregnant. Edward tries to ease her worries with some reassurance.**

* * *

"Edward, I'm really nervous."

We were on our way back home from the doctor. Edward and I had just gotten the news that I was pregnant. I knew this was great news and I was so elated to be having a child with Edward. But we had only been married for a month and everything was still new to us. Brining a baby into the mix so soon just didn't seem like the best idea.

But I didn't have much of a choice. I was already pregnant and I would never even consider abortion an option.

Edward took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and rubbed soothing circles on my knee. "Bella, you're going to be okay and so is our baby."

"I know Edward; it's just that… what if I'm not a good mother? What if something goes wrong and we can't help our baby? What if we're so focused on the baby, we forget about our marriage. What if-"

"Bella, please stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine," he smiled at me reassuringly.

I bit my lip and nodded. But I continued to fidget and worry the whole ride home. I was pretty sure Edward noticed, because he would sigh every few minutes as my restlessness continued.

When we pulled into our parking space outside of our apartment building, even more fears came to mind.

"Edward we're going to have to move. What if we can't find a nice house for our child to grow up in?"

Edward closed his eyes and let out a calming breath. He took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. I sat, dumbfounded, and watched as he walked around the front of the car to my door. He opened the door, extending his hand to me.

I stared at his hand with uncertainty. He hadn't answered my question and I was now worrying that we didn't share the same concerns.

But before I could express even more uncertainties, Edward's green eyes gazed into mine as he brought his hand closer.

"Come with me, Bella," he spoke calmly.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and let him pull me out of the car. He reached around me, shutting the door, before leading me towards the building's entrance.

I was confused as to why he still hadn't answered me. Knowing that I wanted to say something, he touched my lips with his finger.

"Just come with me, Bella. No more questions."

I nodded my head, silently following him up to our one bedroom apartment.

Once we were inside, he kept my hand in his as he led me to our bedroom. I was still puzzled about what he was doing. Our king sized bed was definitely my favorite thing in the whole apartment, but not even _that_ could calm my nerves right now.

When we entered our bedroom, Edward abruptly turned to face me. "Take your clothes off, Bella," he said with a kind voice, yet a stern face.

"What?" I stared at him in shock and confusion.

His emerald eyes stared intensely into mine. "I said; take your clothes off, Bella. And then lay down on the bed."

I was still bewildered, but I decided it was probably best to just listen to him. Edward always had my best interest in mind, so I wasn't going to start doubting him.

Raising each foot, I kicked off my flip flops. I quickly slid my jeans and panties down my legs before swiftly stepping out of them. I lifted my grey cotton shirt over my head and unhooked my black bra. I was standing, completely stripped, in front of Edward in a matter of seconds.

My husband's eyes trailed over my bare body. Standing so exposed would have bothered me, but something about Edward had always made me comfortable about being naked in front of him.

Edward nodded his head towards the bed, signaling for me to lay down. I scurried up onto the bed and stretched out on top of the covers. My hand instinctively rested on my stomach.

I watched as Edward pulled off his clothes, leaving on only his boxers. He crawled up the bed and hovered over me. He held himself up by his elbows so that his soft skin was touching mine but none of his weight was on me.

Edward gently pressed his lips to mine. When our kiss ended, he let his lips linger.

"Bella," he spoke softly, his breath washing over my face. "I don't want you to worry about anything anymore. The day I married you and became your husband was the day you were supposed to stop all your worrying. I know you have doubts and fears, Bella. But I'm hoping that I can give you some reassurance."

Edward moved his lips to my cheek and kissed me. "I promise to be in this bed, every night, with you."

He moved his lips down to my jaw and kissed me again. "I promise I'll never let any harm come to you."

He continued his trail of kisses down to my neck. "I promise that I'll let you pick the name of our baby." I couldn't help but smile at that.

I felt Edward shift his weight to one arm and trail his free hand up my side. I bit back a moan when I felt his warm hand cup my breast. I wanted to be quiet, so I could hear every word he said.

He moved down to my chest, and I felt his tongue dart out and lick my collarbones. "I promise to play Santa Claus every Christmas."

My smile grew wider as remembered the time I had told Edward about my father, Charlie, dressing up as Santa every Christmas. It was one of my favorite childhood memories.

I couldn't help but whimper, when Edward dragged his tongue from my collarbones down to my peaks. He flicked my nipples with his tongue and they immediately hardened. "I promise never to make you cry… unless you're crying out my name while I make you cum."

There was no way I could contain the moan that came through my lips.

Edward moved down to my stomach and kissed every inch of it, letting his tongue dip into my belly button. "I promise to never let Uncle Emmett babysit."

I laughed at Edward's oath. There was absolutely no way in hell I would ever want my boisterous brother-in-law watching my baby. If I let that happen, my baby's first word would end up being "fucktard" or "asshat."

My laughter quickly turned into a loud groan, when I felt Edward's fingers run along my slick folds. My hands instantly moved into his messy bronze locks. I watched as he moved his mouth over my heated core, and licked up my juices with his tongue.

My grasp on his hair tightened and I heard him groan against my sensitive skin, which only made me pull harder.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned as he tasted me. "I-I promise to fuck you as hard as you want, baby, whenever you want."

I was now panting loudly, as I watched my husband in between my legs. All of the worries were gone. I didn't think about any of the problems that could happen, or the tribulations we might face. All I could focus on was Edward, murmuring promises all over my skin.

Suddenly, Edward plunged his tongue into me. I gasped loudly and let my eyes roll into the back of my head. As he pushed his tongue in and out of me, I let a string of moans erupt from deep within me. I wasn't trying to be quiet anymore. I figured since his tongue was buried in my pussy, he wouldn't be making anymore promises at the moment.

He then removed his tongue, replacing it with two fingers. As he thrust his fingers into me, his green eyes looked up into mine. "I promise to make you pant like this, every time I slide into you."

His eyes stayed on mine as he took my clit between his lips and sucked on it. I nearly came right then. Everything he was saying and doing to me was so fucking intoxicating.

His fingers sped up and I knew I was close. "E-Edward, oh God… I'm s-so close, baby," I tried to make my words articulate, but they just came out as heavy breaths.

Edward understood though. He flicked my clit and bit down on it, instantly making me cum.

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed his name as I came on his fingers.

He licked me clean as I came down from my high. I felt him slip his fingers out of me. I watched as Edward wrapped his tongue around his soaked fingers, sucking them dry.

He moved back up my body and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself.

When his lips left mine, he looked into my eyes intensely. "And I promise to never break those promises, Bella."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Edward."

He smiled back, briefly, before his smile turned into a mischievous grin. "And now, I want a few promises from you, Bella."

I nodded my head and said, "Anything."

Edward moved from his position and sat next to me, with his back against the headboard. I sat up and kneeled in front of him, watching as he lifted his hips to take off his boxers. He threw them on the floor and motioned for me to come to him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling his lap, and my hands moved into his hair. We both moaned, feeling his hard cock rub against my wet lips. I was ready to feel him inside of me.

Edward placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up. Our eyes stayed on each other as he positioned me over him. I bit my lip when I felt him begin to slowly guide me down onto his cock.

"Shit, Bella," he groaned as he slid into me. "Promise me you'll always be this tight and wet for me," he ordered.

I nodded my head, not sure if I could speak.

But he wasn't satisfied with that. He halted his movements and stared into my eyes. "Tell me, Bella."

"I promise, Edward," I replied breathlessly.

He lifted me back up, just barely leaving the tip of him inside of me. "Promise me you'll always let me have you like this."

I managed to say, "I promise", right before he slid me back down his cock. "Oh God, Edward," I moaned loudly. My body quivered as I felt his long hard cock deep inside of me.

I pulled his head towards mine and crashed my mouth into his, quickly thrusting my tongue between his lips. Our tongues moved together as he continued to lift me up and down. I pulled away slightly and rested my forehead against his. Both of us greedily sucked in air, while we panted into each other's mouth.

"Promise me you'll always moan my name, while I'm fucking you," he said, through clenched teeth. Instead of slowly moving, he swiftly picked me up and dropped me back down onto him.

"Fuck!" I screamed deafeningly, throwing my head back. "I p-promise."

He increased his speed and lifted his hips up to meet mine. He groaned loudly, when I began swiveling my hips around him. The friction of our movements was bringing both of us closer to a release.

"Oh shit, Bella… please… I'm so fucking close." His hands gripped my hips harder as he slammed me down.

"Me too," I panted. But I needed more. I removed one of my hands from his hair and reached down between us. I could feel Edward pumping in and out of me, while I rubbed my clit.

He groaned at the sight of my fingers, desperately stroking my throbbing nub. "Oh, fuck yes, Bella. Play with your clit, baby. Don't stop."

The sensations became too much and I felt my walls begin to tighten around him. "Fuck, Edward! Fuck, I'm about to cum!" I yelled.

He slammed me down one more time, before we both fell over the edge. I felt his cock throb as he came inside me. We cried out each other's names as we slowly came down.

After our breathing calmed, Edward shifted on the bed and laid us down. He stroked my hair while I placed soft kisses on his chest.

"I promise you everything, Bella," he whispered.

I smiled, finally realizing I had absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. I would always have Edward and we would always have our baby. And that was all the reassurance I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review :]**


End file.
